Heretofore, it has been common practice to mechanically synchronize two or more fluid actuators by providing a power transmitting connection therebetween. Such mechanical synchronization systems have proven to be very effective in synchronizing the operation of two or more actuators so that if one actuator is overloaded and another is underloaded, the underloaded actuator will assist the overloaded actuator. However, it is still necessary to provide separate hydraulic controls for controlling the rate of movement of the actuators during both the deploy and stow cycles.